


Work in progress Oc

by Flowerpowergal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerpowergal/pseuds/Flowerpowergal





	Work in progress Oc

𝚘 𝚙 𝚎 𝚗 𝚒 𝚗 𝚐 𝚏 𝚒 𝚕 𝚎 'Elliot.𝚎𝚡𝚎' . . .

.

10 % █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

30 % ███▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

50 % █████▒▒▒▒▒

70 % ███████▒▒▒

100 % ██████████

.

𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚎!

[BI]𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙠 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙗𝙪𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙚 Lm400 𝙘𝙮𝙗𝙚𝙧𝙡𝙞𝙛𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙧𝙤𝙞𝙙. 𝙒𝙚 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙚𝙣𝙟𝙤𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙙𝙪𝙘𝙩.

.

⇜ 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 '𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚗𝚎' ⇝

.

╭────────────────── ✧.*ೃ༄  
╰── ➤     -ˏˋ 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚗𝚎: 𝚋𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚌 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚘 ˊˎ- ˖*°࿐*ೃ .

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
"Elliot Chase"  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
"Lm400"  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
"#718 101 113"  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
Household use  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
Male  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
Active for 3 years  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
Bisexual  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
Deviant  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛  
╰── ➤ Things were looking down for androids, for america, and for detroit. It was the middle of the night, Jayden had ordered him to remain on the charging station until morning, even if the children had a nightmare and tried to 'wake' him, he was to stay there, to not even look at them. That alone was odd enough, and as much as he wanted to deny that order he was unable to, his master ordered it, it had to be so. 

He couldn't have known it would happen, it was the middle of the night, the door to the laundry room where Elliot charged was locked, everything had been average and the children had stayed in bed after he tucked them in and finished his rounds in the house before charging. Around 3 am is where things went south, movement, walking, someone putting on a belt, someone in Tyler's room. Jayden in Tyler's room. It was odd, Jayden never woke before he woke him, but he couldn't leave to go investigate the strange awakening of his owner. Mumbles, Tyler's sleepy voice as his father woke him up, luggage rolling across the wood floors, what was going on? Did Jayden have a business trip he didn't know about? 

The sounds traveled away and everything was quiet for a while, until he heard Tiana, the child yelling and crying, only edging on her twin brother to start crying as well now that he wasn't so sleepy. Jayden sounded like he needed help- but he had been ordered not to do so. One thing, one phrase through screams and tears set off all the alarms in his head, his mind screaming against his programming, 4 words from a crying little girl "We can't leave Elliot" leave... Why would they leave him, he heard Jayden yelling, telling her they had to, that it wasnt safe and Elliot had to stay here, but she didn't stop crying as her father carried her and her brother out of the apartment, one of the building worker androids taking their minimal luggage with them, enough stuff to make them a while, they could afford to by more when they got over seas. 

There was a wall, he could see it, his orders didn't matter anymore, they couldn't juat abandon him, Tiana needed him, Tyler needed him, hell Jayden needed him he was given to them to help Jayden after losing his wife, as much as the man wouldn't admit it Elliot had done everything he could to help the man even in moments of greif in such a very human way as simple as listening of holding him when he breaks down or not getting mad when he lashed out. 

Elliot slammed against the wall in his head for what felt like centuries before the invisible wall of his orders shattered and he stumbled away from his charging station. His face was wet, tears? He hadn't known of an android crying, but there was no time to dwell on that, he ran to the door that lead into Tyler's room, locked. He had to get through, he was running on his own now, his own decisions, he wasn't even thinking at this point just doing, just trying to catch them, he slammed his shoulder against the door a few times till the lock gave out and he stumbled into Tyler's room. He ran to the window, they couldn't be outside yet, his amber eyes locked and focused on the curb, his hopes sinking. A crying Tyler (his sister got him worked up as well) was being hooked into his carseat in his father's car. No no no. His feet carried him as fast as he could down to the lobby, through the front door, and into the parking lot, the car was gone. His family was gone. He colapsed on his knees, wrapping his arms to himself and doubled over, so many new sensations slapping him at once, many of them unpleasant. An awful itch, a sickening sadness, a empty hole where his family belonged. He loved those children, he practicay was raosing those children, he even cared about Jayden, they were /his/ family. They were gone, they left him. It took everything he had with his newfound emotions, and newfound freedom to carry himself back up to that penthouse, to pretend he was normal to the people in the lobby, pretending he was just checking the mail, it hurt so much, and by the time he made it into the apartment he was so overwhelmed he was ready to just give up, maybe deactivating would be better than feeling all these new things, than having to decide everything himself- no, he had to keep on, they would be back, and he could do something, help someone in the meantime, he considered escaping as well, trying to get out then go and find them. No, he would find what to do, but running wouldn't be the awnser. 

.

⇜ 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 '𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚠𝚘' ⇝

.

╭────────────────── ✧.*ೃ༄  
╰── ➤     -ˏˋ 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚠𝚘: 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 ˊˎ- ˖*°࿐*ೃ .

 

░ ▒ ▓『𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐬𝐭𝐲𝐥𝐞』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ Shaved short around the sides and back but long on top  
.

░ ▒ ▓『𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐫』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ Royal Blue  
.

░ ▒ ▓『𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐫』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ Light Beige  
.

░ ▒ ▓『𝐞𝐲𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐫』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ Amber  
.

░ ▒ ▓『𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ 5'10  
.

░ ▒ ▓『𝐰𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ 176lbs  
.

░ ▒ ▓『𝐛𝐮𝐢𝐥𝐝』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ masculine, toned  
.

░ ▒ ▓『𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐬』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ none  
.

░ ▒ ▓『𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ other features here

.

⇜ 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 '𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎' ⇝

.

╭────────────────── ✧.*ೃ༄  
╰── ➤     -ˏˋ 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎: 𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚏𝚒𝚝 ˊˎ- ˖*°࿐*ೃ .

░ ▒ ▓『𝐭𝐨𝐩』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ button down dress shirt  
.

░ ▒ ▓『𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦𝐬』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ Black Jeans  
.

░ ▒ ▓『𝐣𝐚𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐭』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ His uniform jacket, a dark grey with blue lapels normally pushed up to his elbows  
.

░ ▒ ▓『𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐞𝐬』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ Black dress shoes, black socks  
.

░ ▒ ▓『𝐚𝐜𝐜𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐬』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ His deviant attire is just a hat and a jacket, i prefer his regular clothes and when not out in public he will not wear them anyways so normally I'll portray him in his android uniform rather than his deviant clothes  
.

░ ▒ ▓『𝐚𝐜𝐜𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐬』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ a pair friendship bracelets are always on his wrist, the twins each made one for him after a few years of having him and he promised to never take them off

 

.

⇜ 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 '𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚛' ⇝

.

╭────────────────── ✧.*ೃ༄  
╰── ➤     -ˏˋ 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚛: 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 ˊˎ- ˖*°࿐*ೃ .

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙩𝙨  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛  
╰── ➤Cheerful  
╰── ➤Mature/level headded  
╰── ➤Protective/paternal

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
𝙗𝙖𝙙 𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙩𝙨  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛  
╰── ➤non-confrontational  
╰── ➤naive to what some androids are going through  
╰── ➤sorta lost, he knows what he wants but he feels like he needs something more.

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙩𝙨 𝙖𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙙𝙚𝙫𝙞𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙮  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛  
╰── ➤scared/confused  
╰── ➤hopeful  
╰── ➤Determined

░ ▒ ▓『𝐇𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐜𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐲?』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ (just doin lil rp blurbs for each of these) Elliot smiled as Tyler tugged him by the wrist over to the playground "C'mon mister knight! We've gotta go help the Wizard!" The little boy said with a grin, pointing at his sister who was pretending onw of the structures was her tower and a tree was some terrible beast. 

"Of course Prince Tyler" he laughed, scooping the little boy up as he climbed onto the playground structure. Tyler squealed with laughter as Elliot hoisted the litte boy onto his back. He started across a rope bridge with the litte boy safely on his back, he wasn't going to let him fall and Tyler knew that. Once they were across Elliot got onto his knees, letting Tyler climb off him. "Fair wizard! The prince and his knight have come to help!" He smiled. Tiana turned around and gasped, running over to hug the blue haired android. 

"Sir Elliot!! Ive killed the beast but its gunna blow, we gotta get out!" She said with a big grin and a bad attempt at pretending to be concerned. Elliot laughed and scooped the giggling twins up "don't worry, your knight is here to keep you safe" he said in a play-heroic voice. Sliding down the slide with the children. 

"That was fun!!" Tiana giggled, Tyler nodded when Elliot sat them down, the android still sat on the end of the slide. He was so happy with these children, content to be their knight forever.  
.

░ ▒ ▓『𝐇𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐜𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐝?』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ Elliot collapsed on his knees, his face was wet, he assumed it was from the rainy night, not the tears joing rain droplets running down his cheeks. They left him. He never thought last night tucking Tiana and Tyler in would be the last time he saw the children. He wrapped his arms around his torso and doubled over, a sob escaping his throat. His LED pulsed red through his distress. The rain soaked through his clothes, Tiana's yell echoed in his head, oh god it hurt. Why couldn't he go back to sleep, he didn't want to feel these things, the itching feeling and frantic thoughts of 'rA9' over whelming him as onslaught after onslaught of new emotions and sensations smacked into him.   
.

░ ▒ ▓『𝐇𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐜𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐫𝐲?』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳Elliot Rarely gets angry, hes very non confrontational and level headed.   
.

░ ▒ ▓『𝐇𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐜𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝?』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ The android was a mess, his hair fluffed up from the humidity of his face being heated and the fluid escaping his eyes. He was terrified. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, he was suppose to see Tiana and Tyler again, his people were supposed to be free. Instead they were beimg slaughtered and carted away. He was supposed to be calm, he was supposed to be able to support those he loved about, but just about all he wanted right now was a certian pair of twins supporting him. His amber eyes were glassy and misty and shaking hands pulled a photo from his pocket. A happier day, a less scary day. He heard the truck open and men yelling for the androids within to get out, he didn't move. If he was going to die, it would be on his own terms. He intended to die with some dignity. He was dragged from the truck. He could see the gates, Markus and the others lied beyone that fence- maybe he could- The android took off sprinting, terror carrying his legs and keeping his thyrium pumping in the cold. 

There was a sickening sound, his sensors lighting up, alarms warning him of his shut down. 30 seconds, he couldn't move. He lay in the snow, blue blood soaking through his clothes and staining the white substance blue. His eyes locked on the photo before it went black.  
.

░ ▒ ▓『𝐇𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐜𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐫𝐞 𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝?』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ Blue flush spread on Elliot's cheeks

.

⇜ 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 '𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚒𝚟𝚎' ⇝

.

╭────────────────── ✧.*ೃ༄  
╰── ➤     -ˏˋ 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚒𝚟𝚎: 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜 ˊˎ- ˖*°࿐*ೃ .

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
[IMG=QXU]  
"Tiana Chase"  
One of the children he cares for, 8 years old, his master's child and the eldest twin. Shes a cheerful and imaginative girl whos happiest playing pretend with Elliot and her brother or being held on Elliot's hip  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓

[IMG=Z90]  
"Tyler Chase"  
One of the children he cares for, 8 years old, his master's child and the younger twin. A social boy who tends to accidetally get Elliot in trouble, hes an up and coming child star, that coming would be faster if his father paid more attention to the children.  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
"Jayden Chase"  
Elliot's master, a single father and a fairly wealthy business owner. He owns and manages a chair of high end resturants frequented by celebreties and politicians alike, hes indifferent to the android's requests of humanity but would rather do as the public wants than what he may think, androids arent allowed in the dining room of any of his resturants and have a separate space to charge while owners dine if their owner chose to bring them. Hes materialistic and ambitious to a fault, losing his wife and having to purchase an android just to care for his children a likely cause of this behavior  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
"name"  
relationship  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
"name"  
relationship  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛

.

⇜ 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 '𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚡' ⇝

.

╭────────────────── ✧.*ೃ༄  
╰── ➤     -ˏˋ 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚡: 𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜 ˊˎ- ˖*°࿐*ೃ .

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
Tba  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛  
╰── ➤when did it happen?  
╰── ➤explain the event  
╰── ➤how did it affect them?

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
Transition from New York to Detroit  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛  
╰── ➤a few months before the events of the game  
╰── ➤Jayden received big opportunities only obtainable if he personally saw to them, and new resturants opening he planned to personally oversee. Elliot of course was not informed of all the details, he was simply the android and it wasn't important for him to know. Tyler and Tiana werent pleased by news of the move to say the least. The twins found their own means of protest through foam dart guns, unpacking everything Elliot packed of theirs and not coming to their father's call. This of course ended up bding 'Elliot's fault' when Jayden was displeased by the behaviour. A physical reprimandment (though nothing that Elliot couldn't heal over) and strong words were enough to make sure Elliot found a way to wrangle the twins and convince them of the fun they would have in detroit. Tyler wasnt convinced, but Elliot had a desperation to him that the child could pick up on.

Elliot hadn't been made aware on how /he/ would be transported, so of course being shut down was a panic when they deactivated him for shipping. The terror felt like it hadn't even settled when he was switched back on in their new detroit home, a penthouse in downtown detroit. It was a good size and the children's objection seemed to have been forgotten, well as soon as Elliot convinced Tiana he was fine and managed to get her to stop crying. 

Tyler and Tiana managed to adapt pretty well to the new city, mainly with Elliot's help of course. The twins took a liking to the park, when they were out of school Elliot would frequently take them to the park to play, often getting pulled into their games. Some parents would leave with their children after seeing an Android playing with the kids. Tyler and Tiana never noticed, It hurt but Elliot did take note especially to the glares some would give him. He was well aware of many people's opinions on androids, but had no idea how much worse it seemed to be in detroit than New York. 

He could never have guessed moving to detroit would bring him closer to becoming a 'deviant' like they talk of in the news.  
╰── ➤ Moving to Detroit really put his story in motion, Jayden became more detached from his children's lives but got mad at Elliot when something he didn't like happened, often resulting with Elliot meeting the wrong side of a belt and having to clean himself up before the kids could find or see him. 

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
Tba  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛  
╰── ➤when did it happen?  
╰── ➤explain the event  
╰── ➤how did it affect them?

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
Leaving home for good after going deviant  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛  
╰── ➤ Not too long after going Deviant and realizing Jayden and the twins arent going to be back.  
╰── ➤ It took a long bit of denial and searching his database to figure out how to handle the overwhelming onslaught of emotions hitting him wave after wave, some time to get his composure, and some time to figure out what he was going to do now. His reason for existing was gone, what now? He knew what he was, the news spoke of 'deviants' though when on the news it was normally because they were getting violent. He wasn't bad like the news claimed deviants were. He hadn't even deviated due to Jayden getting mad at him, or some protester almost breaking him. He was abandoned, he was just trying to catch them, to calm Tiana and Tyler. 

He was set on finding them or surviving till he saw them again. With how it was getting, he wanted to stay, to help set his people free, his newfound emotions and freedoms wanted to help his brothers and sisters in worse situations than his was, but he had to survive and staying in detroit was a death wish. 

[A GAME BRANCH WOULD BE HERE, TRY TO ESCAPE THE US OR STAY TO HELP THE REVOLUTION. I plan on trying to do a mini fic, perhaps a poll thing going into further detail with more paths and Elliot's journey since i will have lost motivation by the time i actually get into writing it all in his wiki lol.] 

After convincing himself to leave the apartment he went about preparing himself /to/ leave. He felt that sick sad feeling when he found himself in the doorway to Tyler's room. He had to cut through on his way back to the laundry/storage room. An extra coat of Jayden's could do the job of covering his uniform jacket. A Hooligan hat would have to do its best in hiding his LED, an android on his own whos owner had retreated overseas would probably raise suspicions. The hat pushed his blue hair over the light indicator enough. He could pass the color as a human with dyed hair. A whole plan was worked out in his head, he hadn't done anything wrong, even if his disguise was seen through surely he would be ok.

One more thing before he left. His chest hurt walking into Tiana's room, the bed was a mess from her struggling against her dad. He smiled gently and wandered over, making the bed as he always would in the mornings. He already missed those children. His attention then went to a display on the wall, he had made it for her. Fairy lights hung behind a mirror. The strings of lights hung horizontally with a sway and clothes pins clipped photos on them. His fingers brushed over a Polaroid picture of the 3 of them at the park, they were happy- why did that have to end. He pulled the picture off the string and stowed it in the jacket's pocket. 

He took the stairs to the lobby. There was a tucked away staircase for service androids to use he could slip away. The Lobby was pretty empty for now leaving him able to get through mostly undetected. It was cold, but he was on his own from here on, he was calling the shots for once and it was terrifying.   
╰── ➤This was the first step on his journey, things had really changed, he was alone and he was making his own path and decisions. It affected him as a person and his life from this point on.

.

⇜ 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 '𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗' ⇝

.

╭────────────────── ✧.*ೃ༄  
╰── ➤     -ˏˋ 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗: 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚘 ˊˎ- ˖*°࿐*ೃ .

░ ▒ ▓『𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐝𝐨 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐟𝐮𝐧?』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ it used to be play with the twins, but after deviating and losing them hes no longer sure what to do for fun.   
.

░ ▒ ▓『𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭?』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ child care, chores, cooking, playing make-beleive, comforting people, helping with greif (not his own though)  
.

░ ▒ ▓『𝐀𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐯𝐢𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐮𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐲?』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ Deviants  
.

░ ▒ ▓『𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐚𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐜?』▓ ▒ ░   
˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳ U H blue  
.

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚𝙨  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛  
╰── ➤Cooking  
╰── ➤Playing with Tiana and Tyler/his family  
╰── ➤Reading

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚𝙨  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛  
╰── ➤Not knowing what to do  
╰── ➤Tears  
╰── ➤Humans with a purposeless hatred

.

⇜ 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 'themesong.𝚖𝚙𝟺' ⇝

.

[I knew you once|https://youtu.be/huCSle_6Nyg]  
Dodie Clark

1:04 ━━━━━━─────── 3:10  
↠ⁿᵉˣᵗ ˢᵒⁿᵍ ↺ ʳᵉᵖᵉᵃᵗ ⊜ ᵖᵃᵘˢᵉ

[IMG=ZTP]

↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺  
ᴠᴏʟᴜᴍᴇ : ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▯▯▯

.

⇜ 'themesong.𝚖𝚙𝟺' 𝚙𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 ⇝

.

𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐::r̩̓a͋̊̏9̔͜ 𝚜𝚘𝚏𝚝𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚎 Dȇ̅̈v̡̍ȉ̎͘a̛̎̏n͋̇ṯ̎̿ 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢

𝚜𝚢𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗...

┏┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┓  
'Elliot.𝚎𝚡𝚎' 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍.  
┗┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┛

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

[B] [-ˏˋ 𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙙𝙞𝙩: 𝙖𝙭𝙚𝙡 (𝙨𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙮-𝙨𝙣𝙤𝙬)  ˊˎ-|http://aminoapps.com/p/ejk5mb]


End file.
